Why not?
by Apple.Banana.Cherry
Summary: Short oneshot. Troyella


Why Not?

**You think you're going nowhere  
when you're walking down the street **

**Acting like you just don't care  
when life could be so sweet **

"Where are we going anyway?" Troy asked Gabi, Taylor and Chad as they all walked down the street. "I have no idea" Gabi replied as they all laughed. "Oh well I don't care where we go as long as we are all together" Troy said unconfidently. "Aaaahhhhh isn't life just sweet?" He said as he put his arm around Gabi's waist.

**So why you wanna be like that,  
This is nothing new **

**You're not foolin no one **

**you're not even foolin you **

"Ooooohhhhh look at Troy and Gabi" Troy's little sister Stacy began. "Stacy, shut up. Why do u wanna be like that and ruin it? Don't you realize that it's nothing new?" Troy's older sister Megan added. Troy took his arm away from Gabi. "Come on Troy you ain't fooling no one. You ain't even fooling yourself." Megan stated.

**So walk a little slower  
and open up your eyes **

**sometimes its so hard to see  
the good things pass you by **

Troy shuts his eyes and begins to walk fast. "Troy maybe you should walk a little slower and open up your eyes." Gabi said to him right at the same time that he banged into a pole. They all laughed as Troy rubbed his head. Gabi ran up ahead as Troy chased her. He catches up to her as they both fall to the ground and are just about to kiss. "Didn't you guys know that sometimes its just so hard to see the good things pass you by so you may as well chase after them"

**There may never be a sign  
no flashing neon light **

**tellin you to make your move  
or when the time is right (so) **

_If only there was a sign, a flashing neon sign that could tell her how I feel_ Troy thought. _If only I could let her know I want to make a move and for her to know how I feel so she can let me know when the time is right_

**why not (Why not)  
take crazy chance **

**why not (Why not)  
do a crazy dance **

**if you lose the moment  
you might lose a lot  
so why not why not   
(why not take a crazy chance, why not take a crazy chance)**

_Why don't they just take a crazy chance and tell each other how they feel? _Chad thought

_Why don't they just do a crazy dance? I mean why not? What do they have to lose? Apart from each other…. Wait that is all they have. _Taylor thought as she began laughing. Everyone else just looked at her_. But then again they have to wait for the perfect moment because if they lose the moment then they might lose a lot nd never tell each other. So why not take a crazy chance. "_Why not take a crazy chance?" Taylor said as everyone else just looked at her.

**You always dress in yellow  
when you wanna dress in gold **

**instead of listenin' to your heart  
you do just what you're told **

They all enter a clothing shop. Troy spots a nice gold jacket that he would love to wear but Gabi calls him over before he can look at it. "Troy go try this on. It will definitely suit you" Gabi said as she handed him a yellow jacket. _But I wanted that gold jacket. Oh well Gabi told me to get this one. She is so gorgeous. Wait! What am I thinking? She's my best friend. Yikes I gotta shake this._

**if you keep waiting where you are  
oh what you'll never know **

**so let's just get into your car,  
and go baby go! (so) **

Troy is sitting outside Gabi's house. She notices that he is out there so she calls his cell phone. "If you keep waiting where you are you'll never know." "What won't I know?" Gabi climbs down her tree outside as Troy gets out to help her down. "Let's just get into your car and go baby go."**  
**  
**why not (Why not)  
take crazy chance **

**why not (Why not)  
do a crazy dance **

**if you lose the moment  
you might lose a lot  
so why not why not **

As they are driving Taylor calls Gabi. "Girl, you should just take a crazy chance with Troy. I mean come on why not?" "Well why don't I just do a crazy dance while I'm at it." "Yeah girl, why not? I mean if you lose the moment then you might lose a lot so why not?" "I don't know Tay. I'll think bout it. Better go. Bye." "Love you girl."

**Ohhhhh!I could be the one for you  
Ohhh yeah! yes maybe no **

**Ohhh!! It could be the thing to do  
all I'm sayin is you gotta let me know **

As Troy reaches his destination of where he wanted to go, he blindfolds Gabi and leads her to the place. He takes the blindfold of her to reveal a moonlight picnic underneath the stars. "Gabi, I could be the one for you. Yes maybe no. It could be the thing to do. All I'm saying is that you gotta let me know."

**You'll never get to heaven  
or even to LA  
if you don't beleive there's a way **

**(why not take a star from the sky  
why not spread your wings and fly) **

"Oh just shut up and kiss me Troy Alexander Bolton." Troy smiles as he leans in to kiss the love of his life.

**Oh! It might take a little  
and it might take alot  
But why not why not **

**why not  
(take crazy chance)  
take crazy chance **

**why not  
(do a crazy dance)  
do a crazy dance **

**if you lose the moment  
you might lose a lot  
so why not why not**

A/N: R & R please. And let me know if I should do more one-shots.


End file.
